


Residue by Lirazel: a podfic

by EnnaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Juvenilia, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaMoon/pseuds/EnnaMoon
Summary: There are scars, of course, but no one else notices.
Ginny Weasley deals with the aftermath of the Chamber. PostCoS oneshot





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Residue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/247796) by [Lirazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel). 



Summary:

There are scars, of course, but no one else notices.

Ginny Weasley deals with the aftermath of the Chamber. PostCoS oneshot

text here

[mp3 here](https://soundcloud.com/ennamoon/residue)


End file.
